


Once Upon A Time

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Dark Month Collection [14]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a tiara on his head, situated elegantly atop blonde spikes. There are rhinestones, little pink ones and plastic pearls set in the equally plastic, although painted metallic and silver, curves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Month 2010, Day 18, sometimesamuse -- Zack/Cloud, Trick-or-treat. My apologies, Aerith crept in there a bit.

"Chin up, Cloud. It isn't too bad. And at least it isn't a first for you."  
  
Cloud just plays with the pink fabric, thumbs rubbing back and forth over the gauzy material. There's a tiara on his head, situated elegantly atop blonde spikes. There are _rhinestones_ , little pink ones and plastic pearls set in the equally plastic, although painted metallic and silver, curves. Cloud is sulking, scuffing one heeled foot against the marble of the church.  
  
"Jeez kid, you sure got depressed while I was gone. Way to be a downer."  
  
Cloud glares at him, eyes narrowing into thin slits. Spitefully, he kicks a crayon at Zack. It leaves pink wax marks on the floor of the church, bright fushia against the white of the floor. A couple feet to the left, Yuffie shrieks and chucks a plastic shuriken at him, cackling gleefully as she proclaims loudly, "Miss Aerith! Miss Aerith! Cloud drew on the floor!"  
  
Aerith laughs and looks up from Marlene's make-up. There's glitter all over her hands and Zack can't tell if it's because of doing the kid's "make-up" or from making the fairy wings. "That's all right Yuffie, Cloud will clean it up later, won't you, Cloud?"  
  
Cloud goes red, and ahh, there's that adorable country kid Zack knows and loves. He leans in close and grins against the curve of Cloud's ear. If anything, the kid goes even redder. "It's very cute," he says, breathed out over Cloud's ear. He watches, interested, as the little pink rhinestone earrings that Marlene had insisted Cloud wear fog up. "You in a dress that is. Makes me wonder how you'd look with it hitched up around your hips, those pretty little heels of yours digging into my back while I go down on you."  
  
Flustered, Cloud stammers, "I'm not actually a girl, Zack."  
  
He grins and shifts a bit, blocking his wandering hand with his body from the eyes of curious children. Dips it low and _squeezes_ through the fabric. Cloud's breath hitches. "I bet Aerith would love to get into that skirt of yours. Love to ride you while you're all dressed up and pretty, I bet-"  
  
"Boys, not in the church!" Aerith sing-songs, not looking away from the fake blood she's smearing into Denzel's head shot. Zack pulls back and grins, plastic armor rattling loudly. Cloud's flushed, breathing hard, and has collapsed, defeating on a pew. His eyes are glassy and he's staring at Zack like he's the only thing in the room.  
  
Zack winks at him, heavy with innuendo, and says, "At the end of the day, the Prince _always_ gets the Princess."  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE HEY WHAT.  
  
  
  
"Actually, I'm pretty sure you're the knight."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Aerith is the Prince."  
  
Spluttering, and across the church, Aerith stifles a giggle- her own crown crooked.  
  
"It's all right, Zack. We can play nice and share. We'll be like Lancelot, Arthur, and Guinevere. Our love will be the love of the ages!" she laughs.  
  
"Darling, I hope you know that Guinevere _left_ Arthur for Lancelot."  
  
"This one won't," she grins and well, she's right. But that's okay. They're good at sharing.


End file.
